Shiroyasha
by sadaharu09
Summary: Takasugi Shinosuke recuerda su niñez, por ende, recuerda a Gintoki. Shonen ai.


**Gintama no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi, esto no es más que ficción de fan.**

**Edita Mika-chan**

* * *

><p>-Gintama-<p>

Shiroyasha

Esa había sido una fría mañana rosa, igual que las sakuras, a su recuerdo entonces venían los pequeños pies pálidos y descalzos que caminaban por la parte trasera de la casa, unos que no sentían las piedras bajo suyo, pues estaban acostumbrados a caminar por las brasas.

Ladeaba el rostro examinándole de arriba a abajo, mientras el otro también se le quedaba viendo con sus orbes cual pez muerto, pero rojas como un campo de batalla, siempre mal dormidas a pesar de que hacer la siesta era lo único que le salía bien, a decir verdad, _una vergüenza de samurái_, pensó Takasugi tantas veces, su pálida piel se mezclaba con el gélido ambiente a la perfección, el niño fruncía el seño, no encontraba algún provecho en esa persona, no entendía el impulso de Shouyou-sensei de recoger un perro callejero, pero él ya había hablado antes con ellos, mucho acerca del estado y de la unidad y… Una sonrisa, que mas bien parecía burla en sus labios, Shinosuke rezongaba y miraba a otro lado, ese torcer de labios le había parecido entonces un estremecedor desenlace, no era una bella sonrisa, ni siquiera podría decir si el chico estaba feliz o estaba triste, pero tras ella, parecían esconderse mil fantasmas, tan tristes fantasmas, ¿Qué tipo de carga? ¿Qué tipo de vida o muerte -por que no podía llamarse vida con certeza-? ¿Qué tipo de análisis para reconocer esa mueca extraña? Para comprender entonces algo que no comprendía al principio, y comenzó a despertarle en las noches, ese mugroso y extraño halo de luz plata, que de la nada brillaba con intensidad feroz que es asesino de retinas, y de almas, su alma de plata.

Takasugi no pudo saberlo del todo, al final no logro comprenderlo de ese modo totalitario que le era necesario para calmar a su propia bestia, por eso miraba por la ventana, con el espacio –este si en su totalidad- a disposición de sus ojos, y pensaba, pensaba en Shiroyasha.

Pensaba en Shiroyasha y no mucho en Gintoki por que ese era un modo mas llevadero de estar, pensar en Shiroyasha es recordad ira, gloria, muerte, derrota y sangre, una espada, una poderosa y plateada espada, es pensar en inmortalidad. Sin embargo, pensar en Gintoki, era difícil, lo era mucho.

Gintoki, ¿Qué era Gintoki? ¿Una sombra para Shiroyasha? ¿Un cuerpo para la bestia, la inmortal leyenda? No, al rebelde se le retorcían las tripas, pero no era así, no eran así las cosas.

Tambaleaba su pipa y soltaba una bocanada de humo, cerraba los ojos. No había que perder el tiempo en pensar ese tipo de idioteces, entonces, prefería dormir.

Pero en sus sueños seguían ellos y su intento de sonrisa, esa que lo había llevado a reñirle por andar a pie desnudo y con ese frio, solo haría que sensei se preocupara si se enfermaba, era un verdadero inepto, inadaptado, pero el niño hacia una mueca y miraba molesto a otro lado ¿era retrasado y no sabia hablar? Bueno, eso se lo respondía un con un, _calla idiota. _Takasugi se enojaba por la ofensa, claro, él era de una familia noble después de todo.

Habían terminado a los golpes, y era la primera vez que Shinosuke probaba unos puños tan duros, se revolcaban por el piso, se había rasgado su traje nuevo pero el único que se quejaba de su ropa dañada era Sakata, de su vieja ropa, que ahora también estaba rota de una manga, lo hacía de un modo sínico, molesto al interlocutor pero extrañamente, era divertido, en ese momento pensó que lo era.

Se habían ido a lavar las manos y el niño albino molestaba a los peses del estanque, los parientes de sus ojos, el moreno volvía a reñirlo pero Gintoki nunca escuchaba, las voces de las personas le quedaban demasiado lejos, desde siempre, una persona en una burbuja donde ninguna palabra le alcanza, la que le otorgaba ya desde entonces una rara divinidad, a Takasugi le parecía molesto ¿Por qué era tan especial este chico? ¿Por qué no lo escuchaba? ¿Por qué deseaba tan fervientemente que hasta su más mínima palabra le alcanzara? Tal vez era por que así podrían encontrarse en algún lugar de su mundo, el de Shiroyasha, tal vez o quizás al final solo era el mundo de Gintoki. Eso Takasugi no lo sabía, como tampoco sabía, por qué lo había tomado de la solapa ese día, para que lo mirara, y este con su gesto entre perdido y aburrido le habían vuelto a prender la mecha, pero lo que esperaba al final, era algo diferente de una bomba, lo que esperaba al caer tres pétalos de sakura directo al estanque una tras otra a un ritmo único, era un beso. Suave e infantil, a penas un roce de labios.

Shinosuke despertó, pronto tocarían un nuevo puerto espacial. Ese era un buen momento para terminar un sueño, pues lo que seguía, era una pantalla roja e inmensa, sobre ella, pilas de cuerpos de gente que nunca quiso conocer, en medio de la masacre encontraba que había logrado tal vez algo que busco en el pasado, tan fielmente por unos minutos y ahora lo conseguía, pues había entrado al mundo Shiroyasha, el cual tornaba ojos al cielo y parecía entenderlo todo sobre él, por ese lapsus, serlo todo en la inmensidad. Pero ahí no estaba Gintoki, por lo tanto, esa no era toda la verdad. ¿Qué era Gintoki?

• • •

* * *

><p>Vamos chicas, a este fandom le hace falta amor …<p> 


End file.
